DC: 2011-08-11 - After Dinner In Smallville
After kissing Cassie by the pond, Kon had to avoid any emotional acts of wanton sappiness (whether from Cassie or from himself, he would never ever admit). Which meant he would take Cassie's hand and immediately tug insistently, making excuses that the Kents were expecting them to dinner, and to go now. After dinner, during which the Kent’s made small talk about school, and asked Cassie many questions which caused Kon to fidget nervously, the kindly old couple excused themselves to the TV room, leaving Kon and Cassie sitting in the dining room. "So," began Kon. "Uh... want to go outside?" Take a walk or something, but he wasn't sure what she might want to do. Cassie enjoyed dinner totally, both the food and the conversation, it ending entirely too soon. She helped clear the table and promised that Kon and her would do dishes after they return, the least that could be done in repayment for Ma Kent's hospitality. "Come on..." She offers him a hand and heads for the back door, smiling sweetly. Taking Cassie's hand, Kon follows along, feeling just a bit out of sorts. It was usually the older, stronger women that Kon had had relationships with, but this girl... who was just his age, was putting him at a disadvantage where he -wasn't- sure what her mood would be like. Although, apparently, the instinct to listen to aggressive women lead him around hadn't gone away. "Okay." After a minute, he tried to re-assert the upper hand in... well, whatever this was. "So, uh... there's not much to do here on this farm, other than cow-tipping." Oh, way to reassert control. She can tell poor Superboy is nervous and the truth of the matter is that Cassie is as well, something she tries to hide by keeping a bit of an aloofness to here. It is shattered however when cow tipping is mentioned and she laughs. "Silly," Cassie says while giving his hand a warm squeeze. "We don't have to do anything... oh! I know. Why don't we go and sit on the windmill and watch the stars?" She doesn't wait for Kon's reaction, the blonde instead flying off ahead, his hand let go of so she won't wind up dragging him along. Flying to the windmill was not a problem, as Kon was happy to race her there, getting there first, and taking a seat, smirking at her when she arrives. "Beat you to it!" The windmill was narrow, wooden, and was, essentially, a single-seater, which was why Kon just leaned back against it, and smirked with his hands behind his head. "Beat you to it." Mister Smug, meet Miss Cheeky who curls onto his lap once he's 'won' and settled down against that narrow plank. "Thanks. Saves me from having to pull splinters out of my backside later," she teases before wrapping her arms around him, her cheek now resting against his shoulder. Surprised that Cassie was being -this- cheeky, Kon instinctively wraps his arms around Cassie. After a moment's reflection, he realizes he shouldn't be surprised, as she'd yanked off his pants the other day. Still, he couldn't let her think she'd -won-. "Fine, you can be pulling splinters out of my butt instead," he retorts, tightening his grip just a bit to indicate he wasn't letting her slip out of his arms. As if Cassie's got it into her head to move. "Have Bart do it," she suggests in an honestly innocent manner. "He's fast. Will make it hurt less." Looking up at him and then the stars, Cassie finds herself unable to stop smiling, this being one of the most perfect places they can find themselves tonight. "I like this. Can't see too many stars in San Francisco. Stupid lights are too bright and I don't always feel like flying up to where they won't hinder my view." "Bart is not allowed anywhere near my butt," growls Kon. "The only people I'd trust anywhere near it would be you and Tim." He leans back a bit against the windmill, making it easier to lean back. "Pffft. It's more fun when someone else's along for the ride. It almost always is for everything." So much for being innocent as comments like that really doesn't help Cassie keep her mind in a clean place. "Uh, yeah," she utters after turning to hug him, her lips pressed against his shoulder when she speaks. She then blinks and looks at him again, her eyes shimmering slightly as she fights a wave of emotions. "Yup. Doing stuff alone is never fun," she agrees, nodding slowly when she does. Keeping his eyes on the stars, rather than deal with what -sounds- like a touchy situation, Kon starts babbling to avoid actually having to deal with girly tears. "Yeah. If you don't want to be flying up there to watch the stars alone, just tell me, and I'll go, okay? Anytime, Cassie. Anytime, you know? Uh... I spent a lot of time watching the stars. Not much there to do in here for a long time, and I didn't want to keep looking through the pages because I kept checking up on... well, just to see how you were doing." He hesitates, closing his eyes. "Uh... can you just... not look at me like that?" Cassie looks at him a little more, her heart on her sleeve as much as it is in her expression. "You kept an eye on me?" Feeling herself on the verge of crying, she snugs him tighter, actually putting a bit of oomph into it, a stray tear now running down her face. "And what do you mean don't look at you like that? Like /how/?" She's worried! Kon's acting so strange and... and... it's kind of scaring her. "Yeah, well... I wanted... aw man!" Kon reaches out to brush the tear off her face. "Like that! Like... like you're going to cry," Kon answers lamely. "What'm I supposed to do? It's... it's..." It's hard to deal with, is what! He's being so sweet, this a side of him that doesn't often show, Kon often letting bravado and ego get the better of him when he's around the others. Moving closer, she kisses Kon softly, a faint brush of her lips against his at first, and then again with a little more oomph put behind it. Rigid at first, Kon softens a bit, bringing a hand up to Cassie's cheek, kissing back, and then wrapping one arm around her back and pulling her closer, leaning back against the creaking windmill. The kiss is deepened as the hand on her cheek goes to behind her neck, tangling just a bit with her golden hair, caressing it as if it were soft silk. It might be seen as abrupt by some but it really has been a long time coming, the affection given so impassioned thanks to all the months and even years that Cassie has had feelings for him, feelings that she can finally allow to show. His fingers in her hair encourages her and she's quick to angle her head to the side, still tentative but growing increasingly bold. It lingers, easily lasting a good minute before she pulls back a little, Kon's eyes sought out as she blushes. "I've been wanting to do that forever." Untangling his fingers from her hair, Kon lowers his hand, entwining his fingers together to hold Cassie in a light cradle-hold around her side. He rests his head against Cassie's forehead, and bumps his nose slightly against hers. "So... want to try and make it forever, then?" he asks, the brash tone in his force making it a challenge, though there's a certain anticipation in it as he pulls Cassie closer to a deeper kiss. She nods, the answer being the only she can give as if she speaks she'll start to bawl, the nodding causing her to Eskimo kiss him slightly before he takes the opportunity to kiss her now. It's so wonderful, being able to show him how she feels finally, it being something she held back for so long, and the moment gets the better of her, causing her to hug him tightly. Good thing he's not a normal boy as there'd be a lot of broken bones if he were. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kon finally has to admit surrender, as he pulls back, resting his forehead against hers once more. "So, uh... we're okay?" he asks, before the windmill creaks ominously at the weight on it. He glances backwards at it, before turning back and flashing a devilish grin, as he pushes off into the air, not quite carrying Cassie. "Yeah, we're fine now," she says before realizing gravity's taking hold and they're falling earthward, Cassie gasping out of reflex. She doesn't push away, however, trusting Kon to stop their fall in time. It's still thrilling however and she can feel herself start to shiver. Maintaining Cassie's position on his lap, Kon focuses just a bit so that telekinesis takes control, and they start drifting along, almost spinning like they were weightless, just sitting there in mid-air lazily, getting a full panorama view from every direction. Not that Kon was going to speak, as it took enough of his attention. It was a dizzying effect, made even more so as the moon floats into view at Cassie's feet, to make it seem almost like she was taking a seat on the satellite. "This is something else one can't do on their own," the blonde murmurs quietly but that's all she says, not wanting to ruin the moment or his focus. She's truly content to just watch the sky as it looms over them, the stars taken in as she clings to Superboy, the moon casting her features in a pale blue glow, the illumination enough to let him see the soft, dreamy smile that has formed upon her lips. And just as the moon is situated just right that it occupies Cassie's field of vision, Kon's face comes into view, and he kisses her once again, before laughing, the TTK field suddenly gone. Holding her tight in his arms, he coasts along on his back in mid-air, supporting her. Yes, he'd done a literal heads-over-heel maneuver. Satisfied, Cassie? Le sigh. Could this night get any better? Like seriously. Kon and her are an official couple now and they're flying out in the middle of nowhere, able to see the stars and everything while they snuggle. Not even a visit from Zeus could make this evening any more special. "Thank you for inviting me to come out here," Cassie says while hugging, her head once again coming to rest on his shoulder. For once, Kon keeps his mouth shut. Ma Kent had, abruptly out of the blue, suggested that Cassie come visit, and made it clear in no uncertain terms that she wasn't taking no for an answer. Why that is, he didn't know, but he had a nagging suspicion that Ma Kent -knew- something about the Shower Incident. "Uh... anytime," Kon replies, the awkward grin resolving into a genuine smile as he looks at Cassie. "So, um... want me to fly you back home?" Why the 'incident' is a big deal really would elude Cassie if she were to be made privy to other people's reactions, it being nothing more than something that was done out of innocent fun rather than anything naughty. Honest! She looks around the farmstead one more time before nodding, that at Kon's offer. "Sure. But... can we not fly too fast?" She's not wanting things to be over too soon. Kon ponders that question, as he releases Cassie, taking her hand and float-walking, guiding her towards the Kent household. "We could just walk, if you like," he grins. At least before Cassie's curfew. She kisses him again before smiling. "Let's go say by to Ma and Pa and then we can head out." Cassie pauses and adds softly, "You know what I'd like to do? I'd like to hit one of those awesome diners on Route 66. You know. The ones that they talk about on that show with the guy with the spikey blonde hair? Let's find one and we can share a slice of pie and a milkshake." Okay, she's hit full on mushy mode. "Okay... but you don't tell Ma we went somewhere else for pie," Kon says, quirking his mouth in a crooked grin. "She'd never let us hear the end of it." Wait, did he just agree to... oh forget it, Kon, just go with it. It's easier than thinking about it.